


Bucky's Advice

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: It's 3am and Steve needed Bucky's advice as he couldn't get through Sam
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 40





	Bucky's Advice

As Bucky lays in bed, fast asleep his bedroom door was thrown open and there Steve stood at 3 in the morning. Bucky sat up and rubs his tired eyes as Steve walks up to his bed, Bucky checks his phone at he groans when he looks at the time.

“It better be worth it.” Bucky groans.

“Come on, you're my bestfriend. I really need your help.” Steve said as he sat on Bucky's bed.

“It's fucking 3 am you piece of shit!” Bucky grumbles.

“I know, I can't sleep. I tried talking to Clint and Natasha, but they can't help me. I tried talking to Rhodey too.” Steve sighs.

“Fine, tell me what's wrong.” Bucky said.

“It's Tony, I love him you know, I want to go on with the next step.” Steve said as he rubs the back of his neck.

“Why would you think it's a good thing to talk to me about this?” Bucky asked.

“Well you knew how to pick up people during the 40's” Steve shrugs.

“It's was the 40's god damn it Stevie. We're in the 20th centuries, what makes you think it will work?” Bucky asked.

“Well the barista at Starbucks seems to love your smirks, she asked about you again. You literally went there once to buy a drink for Sam.” Steve said.

“Wait, she ask about me again?” Bucky asked, just then something pinched him under his covers.

“Ouch.” Bucky yelp.

“You okay, Bucks?” Steve looks concerned.

“Yeah, I think a bug bit me. So let's go back to the point, Tony huh?” Bucky said as he rubs his thighs.

“Yeah, how do I tell him I'm ready for the next step?” Steve asked him. 

“Well the next time you both decided to make out, anywhere other than in front of us, grab him and put him on your lap, let him straddle you and you then grind against his erection. And when you both are ready, strip him naked and fuck him senseless. Don't forget your lube and condom.” Bucky said.

“How do I know this will work?” Steve asked nervously.

“Trust me it does.” Bucky said.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Sam said as he suddenly pops up from under the covers.

“That's the worst idea I ever heard.” Sam protested.  
Steve suddenly stood up, his eyes gone wide as he stares at Sam, pointing his finger at Sam and then looking at Bucky, his mouth hangs open.

“What are you doing here? You know what, I don't want to know. Wait what?” Steve stutters.

“Told you he's the last to know about us.” Bucky rolls his eyes at Sam, only for Sam to waves him away.

“Don't try to change the subject. And you Steve, why are you coming to him for advice anyway? It's 3 am for god sake!” Sam groans.

“You didn't answer your phone.” Steve protested.

“Well that's fair, anyway Steve, do not listen to him. He's a million years old and terrible at advice.” Sam said.

“Well it did work on you. Look at us now.” Bucky pouts as he cross his arms.

“Supposed you got something better to offer?” Bucky said as he turns to Sam.

“Don't be like this, doll. I was just trying to help.” Sam said as he turns to Bucky.

Just then Bucky grabs a pillow and smack Sam in the head, only for Sam to fall back onto the bed.

“I told you to stop calling me doll in front of people.” Bucky grumbles.

“I'm going to leave the both of you now.” Steve said as he backs away slowly.

“You better not listen to his stupid advice!” Sam calls out.

“Without that advice, you wouldn't be fucking me, Samuel!” Bucky said as he whacks Sam in the face.

“Fuck you, James!” Sam said as he grabs another pillow and smacking Bucky in the face

“Oh you wish, Wilson!” Bucky said as he whacks Sam harder.

“You know what, you're sleeping alone tonight, I'm going back to my room.” Sam grumbles as he got out of the bed.

“Fine! And take your things with you” Bucky said as he pulls the cover over his face and laid down.

Just then Sam storms back to Bucky's bed and grabs Bucky and carries him bridal style out of his room.

“The fuck you doing?” Bucky said as he struggles.

“You told me to take my things with me too, you're mine.” Sam smirks.

“Fuck you.” Bucky groans.

“With pleasure.” Sam winks as he closes his bedroom door and throws Bucky onto his bed.


End file.
